Connectors are known that are equipped with a cover for fixing a corrugated tube to a connector housing (refer to Patent document 1, for example).
Connectors of this kind are configured in such a manner that a connector housing and a connector cover (electrical wire protecting member) 501 which are separate members can be detached from each other. As shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a connector cover 501 is provided with a fitting part 503 and a tube insertion portion 505. The fitting part 503 is locked on a lock part (not shown) of the connector housing and thereby fitted in or with the connector housing. The tube insertion portion 505 is provided with a cable tie restricting portion 507 which determines a tying position of a cable tie (tying member) 513 by means of a first restriction wall 509 and a second restriction wall 511 (see FIG. 8B).
Two cable tie insertion holes 517 are formed through a cable tie contact portion 515 of the cable tie restricting portion 507 to allow a cable tie 513 to be inserted from the outside to the inside. Made of a synthetic resin, a corrugated tube 523 is formed so as to assume a bellows shape in which its outer circumferential surface is formed with circumferential projection strips 519 and outer circumferential grooves 521 which are arranged alternately, and to be flexible so as to be able to undergo flexural deformation while being curved. The corrugated tube 523 is engaged with both of a first lock projection 525 and a second lock projection 527 because the pitch of the projection strips 519 or the outer circumferential grooves 521 is set equal to the distance between the first lock projection 525 and the second lock projection 527.
When the corrugated tube 523 is to be attached to the connector cover 501, a cable tie 513 is inserted through the cable tie insertion holes 517 at the halfway positions so as to run inside instead of being wound around the entire outer circumference of the tube insertion portion 505. That is, the cable tie 513 is inserted through one cable tie insertion hole 517, then wound around an outer circumferential surface of the corrugated tube 523, inserted through the cable tie insertion hole 517 located on the opposite side, and finally fixed. As a result, the cable tie 513 and the corrugated tube 523 are given a sufficiently long contact portion and the corrugated tube 523 can be fixed to the tube insertion portion 505 properly.